The Hunter
by the-regenerating-degenerate
Summary: Astrid Hofferson aspired to be on thing, and one thing only. The best damn dragon hunter to sail the Meridian of Misery. Unfortunately for her, a certain one legged dragon rider on a Night Fury seems fairly intent on stopping her.


"Night Fury! Get down!" Came the warning cry, as a dozen bodies hit the wooden deck, covering their heads. Overhead, a shadow sped past, black in the mid-day sun;, sped past, the lithe form of that damned demon's rider, low, and flat against its back.

A blazing, white-hot ball of incandescent death spat from the demon's mouth, smashing into the aft sail of the hunters's ship.

Astrid cursed, as the mast snapped with a resounding crack. That damn Night Fury was costing her a fortune in ship repairs. She turned, and spat another oath at the dozen or so crew members who had thrown themselves to deck floor.

"Get up, you sods!" Astrid ordered, casually brushing off burning splinters from what remained of her ship's mast. "That Night Fury is going to make another pass! Get to your stations!"

The crew scrambled to get up, running back to their posts like Hel's hounds were on them. Not a single one them wanted to be on the receiving end of the one eyed dragon hunter's temper.

All around her the crew took their positions, readying weapons, securing ropes. There was a heavy _thunk_ , and a splash, as the charred remains of the aft sail, and mast were dumped overboard, and into the cold depths of the sea.

"We're losing speed Cap'n!" her bosun shouted from the mid deck. "We can't keep pace with Cap'n Eret's ship! We need more sail!"

Astrid frowned, feeling the long scar, - which ran from her forehead, over her left eye, and down to the tip of her chin, - pull tight behind the thin material of her eyepatch.

Ahead of her, the deep blue, triangular sails of Eret's own ship were quickly pulling away from them; leaving them behind. Leaving her, her ship, and her valuable catch, isolated, and vulnerable.

Above them, the dragon riders began to circle. Vultures circling a carcass.

Ready to dive.

Ready to finish off her floundering ship.

Astrid growled as she glared up at the circling riders. She was not about to lose another month's catch to some dragon riding vigilantes.

"Unfurl the jib!" Astrid ordered, pushing past the crew, as they rushed to set the jib sails. Her thick, hide boots thumped against the rough, heaving deck. Her armour, a mix of hardened leather, and mail, clinked as she shoved the helmsman from his post, and took command of the ship's wheel.

They needed to keep up speed, if her plan was going to work,; they needed to keep in range of Eret's own craft. The jib would only help so much.

"Horak!" Astrid bellowed back down to her bosun, "I'm taking her hard to port! Get the crew to brace!"

"Aye, aye Cap'n" Horak shouted back, before turning his attention to crew.

Astrid barely heard them. Her eye wasere on the skies. The one that rode the Night Fury seemed to be calling the shots. From the look of things they were getting ready to dive. They were getting ready to finish her off.

She had to time it just right.

"I'm bringing us around! Hard to port!" Astrid bellowed over top her crew's constant grunting, and cursing. "Get ready to brace, you gits!"

Ahead of her, Eret's own blue, and triangularle sailed ship had already angled her prow, cutting gracefully through the dark pitiless blue of the frozen northern ocean.

Above them, the dragon riders had gathered in formation, and were now starting to dive.

"Brace!"

At her order, and as one, the crew surged port side, as Astrid spun the wheel. She felt the ship shudder, as the prow dipped into the cold waters. Waves crashed over the deck, sea sprayed. Men cursed, as they lost their footing, grabbing on to anything that would keep them from plunging to certain death in the cold dark sea.

Through it all, even as salt stung her eye, Astrid refused to blink, refused to take her sight off the descending riders for even the briefest of moments.

Her ship shuddered through the turn, Astrid struggling to keep the wheel from snapping back.

Finally the ship glided in just behind Eret's. With a sigh of relief, Astrid allowed the wheel to snap back into place, just as the dragon riders dived into range.

Astrid grinned. All according to plan.

"Archers! Take aim! Keep those riders inat range! Break their formation!"

Crossbows, and bowstrings _twanged,_ as a dozen arrows, and bolts sailed into the air. From Eret's ship, another volley was launched. Bolas, and nets were launched flung at the dragon riders, along with quarrels, and bolts that quickly filled the air.

The riders were forced to break off their attack, scattering as the volley of missiles rose to meet them.

A cheer rose up from the two crews, and Astrid allowed herself a satisfied smirk. These dragon riders had been a nuisance for the last several months. Attacking ships, freeing dragons from traps. Whole catches had been lost, representing which meant months of lost profit, and wages.

Across to the other ship, she could see the bulky, thick muscled figure of Eret, Son of Eret, at the helm of his own ship. Although his back was turned, Astrid could practically see the frown on his face, as he guided his ship into another turn, presenting his broadside bola, and net launchers to the dragon riders. Daring them to attack him again.

"Riders incoming!" One of the lookouts cried, "Starboard side!"

Again, Astrid felt a smirk spread on her thin lips, feeling the scar pull tight. The riders had split their force, and were diving at the two ships. Just as Astrid said thought they would.

Alone, the hunter ships were vulnerable. The riders could force the Hunters' to split their fire, by attacking from all directions.

But now, with the two ships working in tandem, covering each other, combining their fire, concentrating it… The fight was now angling in the Hunter's favour.

"Archers! Pick your targets! Force them to separate! Bolas! I want that Night Fury!" Astrid barked, spinning the ship's wheel turning her ship to broadside.

A hail of missiles were launched from both ships, the dragons, and their riders scattered once again, all pulling out of their dives, and climbing back into the sky.

All save the Night Fury.

With speed, and grace, the likes of which Astrid had never seen from a dragon, the Night Fury rolled through the air, and dived. Avoiding arrow, and bolt; dodging bola, and nets as though they had been frozen in time,. The dragon, and rider dived low beneath the onslaught, so low they skimmed the very crest of the waves. The two sped between the two ships, fast, and low. Too fast, and too low for the bola, or net launchers to track.

As the beast passed between the ships, the rider turned his head, catching Astrid's eye. Though she could not see his face through the mask of his helm, she could read the challenge in his forest green eyes fiercely broadcasted.

That was fine by her.

"Smug little bastard, isn't he Cap'n," Horak growled, as he reloaded his crossbow, firing another bolt, meant more to discourage, then to actually inflict damage.

"He's a git alright,." Astrid agreed, studying the midnight black dragon. The price that she would get for its hide, not to mention the honour for such a prize. "Still, it's only a matter of time, before he either gets either desperate, or reckless enough to try, and to stop us. When that happens…"

Across the space between the two ships, Astrid caught Eret's glare, and smirked.

"I want the crew prepared. I'm not letting Eret be the one to get that Night Fury."

The two hunters might have been allies, but both them knew their temporary alliance ended when it came to that Night Fury, rarest of dragons.

Yet, despite the mutual animosity, the two hunters continued to work together. Both knew that they needed the other in order to survive with their holds of captured dragons intact.

With powerful beats, of its bat like wings, the beast, and rider shot back up, higher into the sky. into the air. Arrows, and nets from both ships chased after the rapidly ascending Night Fury.

It became almost routine: The ships would pile sail on, and head towards the open sea. The dragons, and their riders would form up and attack. The Night Fury would lead, followed by the Nightmare. The Zippleback, and the two loud mouths that who rode it, would try to lay down gas to cover their dive, with the fat man on the Gronckel following gamily behind.

The two ships would turn, circling each other, one covering the other. A volley of missiles would be launched from the ships, scattering the dragon riders, and breaking off the attack.

And every time, the Night Fury, and its rider would pass between the ships. Challenging them.

Challenging _her_.

Astrid would not rise to the bait. Her plan was working.

The crew could sense it too. Every failed attack was being met with jeers, and curses. Every time the Night Fury flew by, it was met with taunts, and personal challenges. Her crew was daring both the dragon it, and its rider to face them.

In turn, the riders were becoming desperate;, their mounts were tiring. Their attacks were no longer as organized, they no longer waited to form up before attacking. Time was not a resource the riders had an abundance of.

And it was dwindling rapidly.

Soon they would be forced to withdraw, to find a place to rest their dragons. Allowing them the dragon hungers to escape to the open ocean. Just as Astrid had planned.

"Nightmare! Coming in hot! Starboard side!" A lookout cried.

Astrid grinned, as she caught sight of the Nightmare, trailing fire behind it as it ignited.

Finally.

One of the dragon riders, either because of desperation, recklessness, just plain stupidity -, or a toxic mix of the three- , had broken off from the group. Diving towards her ship.

Racing down the deck, Astrid seized one of the bola canons, and sighted down its length.

"Helms! Bring us to starboard! I want a clear shot at this tosser!"

"Aye, aye Cap'n!"

Slowly the ship moved. They must have presented an enticing target, as the Nightmare flew straight at her ship. Liquid fire dripping from the tips of its wings, its yellow eyes, burning with raw, primal aggression.

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi"

The bleeding idiot was actually chanting.

Astrid swung the launcher, leading her target. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Eret swinging his own ship around; trying to get a clear shot.

It was too late.

The rider, and his dragon, were hers.

With a heavy thunk, and the rattle of chains, the bola launched from its tube. The rider managed to yelp in surprise, as his dragon was entangled, before he and his dragon mount, fell into the sea.

"Dragon down!" Astrid yelled, as the crew erupted in cheers.

"Enough of that!" Astrid snapped, cutting of any premature celebrations, "reel them in! Sharpish! Before we lose that rider!"

Soon a sodden, Nightmare, and its soaking rider were brought on deck. Her crew was quick, and expertly bound the struggling Nightmare dragon, pinning its wings down, and clamping its massive jaws shut with a tightly bound rope.

"Don't worry Fangster! The Snotman will get us out of this!"

Astrid rolled her eye. If only its rider was as easy to gag.

Three of her crew were nursing bites.

"Will someone please shut him up!" Astrid growled, trying to keep her eye on the other riders.

They would attempt a rescue no doubt. She wanted to be prepared for when they did. Her ally, was also a concern. Astrid suspected, that if the riders attacked to rescue their companion, Eret would take the opportunity that would be presented; and run.

She and her crew would be sacrificed, while Eret, and his catch were free to flee to safe waters.

"What's the matter one-eye!eye? Scarred to do it yourself?" The git taunted, cutting into her thoughts. "Not warrior enough! Should have thought so! Hey everyone look! Your mighty dragon hunting queen is a coward!"

A hush fell over the crew. Several took a hasty step back from the doomed rider. No one wanted to be a pedestrian caught in the crossfire.

"Cut him loose." Astrid order quietly, unhosltering her axe from her back. "Give him a weapon."

It was almost comical how quickly his bonds were cut. Several of her crew had raced to release him, and a dozen or so weapons were tossed to the deck in front of him.

"What is this?" The rider asked, straightening his helmet, and rubbing his wrists.

"Tell you what. We will make this nice, and simple for you." Astrid tone was condescending, as she gestured at the assortment of weapons. "If you beat me, you, and your over grown lizard get to go free. No strings attached."

"Easy enough," the man snorted as he bent down, and picked up a sword. Swinging it to get a feel for the blade. "I'll be sure to go easy on you babe. You are facing Snotlout Jorgenson after all! The greatest Viking of this age!"

Astrid had to fight the urge to roll her eye. She knew this type;. nothing but bravado, and hot air. She could already tell this fight would not last long. His stance was ridged, and by the way he held his weapon, she could tell immediately know he was more used to bludgeoning through an opponent, than actually fighting.

Astrid had plenty of experience with men like that.

Snotlout, or so he claimed his name to be, leapt to attack. Aaiming for her left side.

Her blindside.

Predictable.

Still Astrid played her part. She ducked, and weaved;, she stayed on the defensive. Warding blows with some embellished panic. What was more, she tried to keep him on her right. Tried, giving the impression that she was trying to keep Snotlout out of her blind spot.

Snotlout, as though sensing that he had the advantage, kept advancing, kept swinging his borrowed sword, and keeping her on what appeared to be her back foot. He aimed for the hunter's left,. Aimed for the side that was hidden by the black cloth of her eye patch.

To be honest, it was boring really. Astrid had plenty of practice with fighters who relied on brute strength. Eret, and Ryker Grimborn were perfect examples. What was more, both knew her secret.

Astrid wasn't actually blind in her left eye.

Snotlout did not have the fortune to know this vital piece of information. He swung at her blind side, or so he thought, a triumphant grin stretching across his face.

He had her.

So one could imagine his shocked disappointment, when she parried the 'final blow' with the haft of her axe.

Twisting her axe around, Astrid slammed the haft into the side of Snot's face, sending him tumbling to the deck of her ship.

"Mommy…" The man groaned, spitting up a loose tooth from the back of his mouth. "I don' wanna go outside today… The mean dragon hunter is picking on me. Can I practice my stitching with you?"

Astrid shook her head in disgust. "Tie him up, and gag him. Put 'Snotlout Jorgenson, the Greatest Viking of this Age,' and his pet down in the hole with the rest of the beasts."

"Night Fury! Incoming!"

Astrid looked up just in time to see the black streak of a Night Fury as it barrelled down towards her ship. Blue blasts fired from its mouth, striking her catapults, net launchers, and bola canons. Sending her men diving for cover, as they were showered by burning splinters of expensive machinery.

The Night Fury wheeled, and spun in the air, avoiding the arrows that were fired up after it.

Another blast whistled overhead, tearing through the jib. Blasting the sails, and pulleys apart, turning them to ash, and dust, with quick, accurate blasts.

What was more, to Astrid's fury, her prediction of Eret's action had proven correct. Her sometimes friend, occasional business partner, part-time ally, and when the need hit, lover, had set sail, and was leaving her behind.

If she got out of this, she was going to kill him.

However, it appeared that she wouldn't have to. The Gronckel, and the Zippleback where chasing after Eret's ship. Fate, Astrid reasoned, a ghost of a smirk on her lips, was a bitch after all.

The Night Fury flew overhead of the deck, circling twice before landing with a heavy thump, tackling the any crew member it happened upon, then charging for the ones who had the Nightmare pinned and scattering them. Its rider leapt from its back, clutching at a strange device that had hung from his side.

There was an audible click, as a sword blade extended from the device, a sword blade extended. It was like no sword Astrid had ever seen. The 'blade' was for all intents e, and purpose, essentially hollow. It was as though the rider had taken some wire, and had merely twisted it into a sword's shape. But it was clearly more than that, as the 'blade' sliced easily through the ropes, and netting that were holding the beast in place.

"There you go Hookfang." The rider's voice, though muffled was a nasally drawl. "Why don't you take Snot out of here, and back to Berk? Toothless, and I will take care of things here."

Toothless?

The rider bastard, had named his dragon, a _bloody_ Night Fury, _Toothless_?

Snotlout seemed to be mumbling something, as the Nightmare scooped him up, and with quick, powerful beats of its wings, launched into the air.

"You just cost me a dragon." Astrid spat, as she advanced towards the Night Fury, and rider.

The Night Fury began growling, as she advanced. Its eyes were narrow slits, and razor sharp, triangular teeth were bared. 'Toothless' it appeared, was the farthest thing from toothless imaginable.

The rider removed his helmet. Astrid would have lied if she had said that she didn't find him somewhat attractive. The rider fucking smug arsehole was tall, and thin, with thick auburn hair, dark green eyes, and sharp jaw.

The rider shrugged nonchalantly.

"And if you are expecting an apology, you are going to have to wait a while." The rider, again shrugged, as he stepped forward.

There was a metallic click as he stepped, which drew Astrid attention to the man's leg. The rider wore a strange prosthetic. Where most men, and women that Astrid knew with who lost limbs were happy enough with a simple peg, or hook, this man wore a seemingly complex device.

Probably somewhat fragile.

That was good to know.

Astrid now knew what to break to keep him from running. As for the dragon… Well she was in the hunting business after all. Angry dragons were an occupational hazard.

"You, and your friends have cost me a lot, I hope you know." Astrid growled, running a thumb down the edge of her axe, testing the sharpness of the edge.

"Well we do what we can." The rider said, as he held his not-sword out in front of him. "It's your own fault you know. You should have realised that you were taking that risk when you sailed into Berk's waters."

"Berk you say?" Then it dawned on her. "You're Stoick's son. His little runt; Hiccup Haddock."

If the casual insult bothered him, Hiccup didn't let it show. "And you are a deranged psychopath, hunting our dragons. Pleased to meet you."

Astrid was momentarily taken back by his brashness, especially considering that he only had his 'sword' and an angry dragon. Albeit, the angry dragon was a Night Fury;, the offspring of lighting, and death itself. But still, Astrid Hofferson was a dragon hunter.

Again, she tended to specialize in angry dragons.

"I'll tell you what, Hiccup." Astrid bit, as she advanced on him again. "Since that dragon, and its rider would have easily been worth a whole chest of gold,you've been costing me so much, how about I take your oversized head as repayment?"

"That seems a little excessive." Hiccup smiled back. "I'd offer a foot instead, but as you can see, milady, I only have the one left. So, here' is an idea; how about we sit down, and just talk about this?"

"Fine," Astrid smirked as she leapt forward, ready to cleave the annoying man's head from his shoulders. "How about a compromise? You talk, I get to take your head, and your dragon. Seems fair to me."

Hiccup yelped as he ducked, probably feeling the breeze of the axe as it passed by his scalp my mere millimetres.

The dragon growled, and made to pounce, to come to its rider's aid.

"Toothless! No!" Hiccup shouted, as he ducked another swing, dancing on the tip of his prosthetic. "Don't worry, bud. I got this."

Astrid could have sworn that the dragon seemed to roll its eyes, but it calmed down considerably. Settling for merely growling at the crew instead, if it felt like they were looking to interfere.

"You should have allowed your pet to help." Astrid taunted, swinging her axe at Hiccup's bad leg. "It would buy you a few last seconds of life."

"You seem pretty determined set on killing me,." Hiccup chuckled, as he leapt back again.

This time he was too slow, and the blade of the axe bit into his armour, leaving a large diagonal gash in the hardened leather.

Clasping his hand to his chest, Astrid saw relief spread across his face when blood failed to seep through what she had hoped was a debilitating wound.

"So you are pretty serious about this then."

Astrid smirked, as she gripped her axe, near the head, ready to pounce. Circling her prey.

"I take everything seriously."

"Good to know,." Hiccup gulped, as she advanced on him again.

Astrid rushed him again, swiping the head of her axe forward, aiming for the throat. Though Astrid knew that Hiccup would be worth quite a fortune if she captured him alive, the man was insufferable, and had cost her too much in lost profit to admit him alive on her boat. No; he had to die in order for her to have the satisfaction of a good, overdue revenge. And if he came out of this battered but alive… well, _then_ she make a pretty coin off him too, but only after she'd had her fun.

Right now she would take dead over alive.

But the bastard was nimble, and ducked past her swipe. Luckily she wasn't a one-trick-pony and he Only to catch the heft of her axe to the gut for his trouble as she swung it out of the feint he'd dodged, sending him tumbling to the deck next to the gate to her ship's hold, winded, and gasping for breath.

"Okay… I… I think we got off on the wrong foot." Hiccup groaned, as he struggled to his feet. "Let's try this again. Hello my name is Hiccup Haddock. This is my dragon, Toothless"

"Pleased to meet you!" Astrid grinned sweetly, advancing on him again. "I'm Astrid Hofferson, and this is my axe. I'm going to make sure that two of you have a brief, but rather intimate relationship."

Astrid stalked towards him, ready to end it.

It was only then she noticed the noxious green gas, swirling around her feet.

Zippleback gas.

Leaking from the pommel of Hiccup's 'sword.'

 _Shit._

"Yeah, that's Zippleback gas," Hiccup gasped, still clutching at his gut. "You would not believe the amount of time, and slight property damage, it took to be able to condense the gas into a pellet."

Her whole ship was beginning to fill with gas as it continued to vent from Hiccup's sword. Astrid could only stare at it in dread and horror, clutching her axe. She could throw it at him, stop him from whatever he was planning, but the slightest _spark_ , and they'd all be blown to Asgard.

"Once I figured that out it was relatively easy to get the next part working,." Hiccup continued, slowly moving back to his dragon, who was now watching the show with wide, curious eyes. "The blade is coated in Monstrous Nightmare saliva, and there is a flint, and striker, in the hilt."

Astrid eyes widened.

With a flick of his thumb, the blade ignited. Bright orange flames rushed up the wire, dancing merrily as he swung the blade around, showing it off the both her, and the crew.

Then he lowered the burning blade, to the stream of gas. _Fuck!_ Fuck him straight between _Hel's molars!_

"Get down!" Astrid yelled, as she threw herself to the side.

The ship rocked from the power of the explosion. The main mast was torn from the deck, and sent splashing into the sea, with its sails burning. The crew were showered with rent, and burning timber, embers, and bits of blasted metal.

With her ears ringing from the blast, Astrid slowly stood up. Her ship was ruined; gutted. Barely sea worthy now, and completely unable to sail under its own power, it was a shell of a boat, her whole life's work destroyed in seconds. The sail were gone, nothing but ash, and powder. The masts were little more than burned stumps. The net, and bola launchers were smouldering wrecks of splinters, and melted metal.

And the deck… was utterly wrecked and twisted. A collection of gaping holes, and broken timber.

Astrid cursed colourfully, as she spotted the gate to the hold. The metal had been shattered, and the locking mechanism damaged beyond function. An instant later the gate burst open, as the dozen dragons, or so that had been held there, took their chances, and flew to freedom.

Above her, through the smoke of the pyre that was once her beloved ship, she caught sight of the red tailed Night Fury as it joined the escaping flock.

"Hiccup Haddock! You son of half-troll, rat-eating munge bucket!" Astrid swore, as she grabbed a bow that had somehow escaped destruction.

Notching an arrow to the string she let it fly.

It was more of a show of anger. She knew that the Night Fury was too fast, too high, and too far away for the arrow to be any real threat.

But it felt good.

"Do not worry mi'lady!" Hiccup called back, "your friend's ship is still mostly intact! I'm sure if you ask nicely he'll give you a lift, or a tow."

"This isn't over Haddock!" It sounded cliché, but Astrid was too angry to really care. "I'll have your head for this! And that of your Night Fury too!"

"Yeah, never heard that one before!" Hiccup yelled back. "Best of luck!"

With that, the Night Fury banked, and rolled away, and was quickly joined by the other riders.

Astrid glared at them, until the five riders, and four dragons were nothing more than specks on the horizon.

They would pay. By Thor, Odin, and all the Gods of Asgard. _He_ would pay.


End file.
